Forgetting his blonde Captain
by Loki'sArmy0602
Summary: 'In the explosion he had a pretty bad concussion. He will gain his memory back soon, but I can't tell you when that will happen and what parts of his memory he will get back. Some of his memory might never come back, so I would expect the worst Steve, i don't know if he will remember you, i'm sorry.' Will Tony remember his blonde Captain or will he forget Steve forever? Stony
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**He remembers explosions, loud bangs all around him nothing else. Red surrounded him and then he blacked out. Loud bangs. One after another never stopping, never letting him sleep. So loud make it stopped. He wanted to noise to stop to let him sleep but the explosions carry on. Slowly darkness fell and he drifted off to sleep. **

'**Tony…' someone said. Who was Tony? He had a banging headache and when Tony felt his head, he could feel bandages wrapped around his head. Why was that? He kept his eyes closed. **

'**Tony…' the voice said again. Will you shut up and let me sleep, he thought. And who the hell is Tony? He felt big hands on his shoulders that gently shook him. He slowly open his eyes. He blinked at the light that was blinding him. He couldn't see. He slowly opened them again and looked up at the person that was leaning over him. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Gorgeous eyes in fact. **

'**Hey Tony babe, are you ok? Are you hurting?' The person asked. Who was Tony? He blinked again. His left hand felt wired. He looked down at it and saw a tube sticking out of his wrist. He was about to pull the tube out but the guy leaning over him stopped him. **

'**No, don't do that Tony,' the guy said. He frowned up at him. **

'**Who's…' he couched. 'Who the hell is Tony?' he asked, his voice was rough and cracked towards the end of the question. The guy leaning over him pulled back a little and looked worried. The guy pulled away from Tony.**

'**Bruce!' the blonde man shouted. He heard the door open and footsteps. **

'**What's a matter?' a males voice. **

'**He doesn't…he…doesn't…remember,' the blonde guy said. Tony slowly sat up to see the other person. He was wearing glasses and had brown hair, he look terrified. Tony was sat on a hospital bed, in a room that looked like a hospital room.**

'**He doesn't remember?' the brown haired man asked and looked over to Tony. **

'**Doesn't remember what?' he asked. **

'**Do you know your name?' the brown haired guy asked. Tony thought for a bit and then shook his head. Oh god he couldn't remember his name. He couldn't remember his name, he didn't know where he was. He didn't even know his own name. **

**Bruce looked at the heart monitor. Tony's heart beat was getting faster and faster. **

'**Ok calm down,' Bruce told him.**

'**Calm down!' Tony snapped. 'I don't know my own name!' Tony shouted. Tony pulled out the IV tube in his wrist and a little bit of blood came out. Tony ignored the pain and pulled the blankets off of him. He yanked off the heart monitor wires and stuff. Tony stood up too quickly and dizziness kicked him in the face. He fell, air rushed passed his ears. He suddenly felt arms around him, stopping him from hitting the ground. Steve pulled Tony up. Tony quickly pulled away from Steve and backed into the corner.**

'**Get off me! Get away from me!' Tony shouted. Bruce and Steve both held up their hands, palms facing towards Tony. **

'**Your safe ok… I'm Bruce and this is Steve ok… we're not going to hurt you,' Bruce said and took a step forward. **

'**No stay there!' Tony shouted. He couldn't breathe. He put his hands on his chest and felt something warm underneath his hands. He slowly looked down and saw something shining underneath this shirt. He slowly looked under his shirt and saw a circle thing glowing. Tony looked up at the two man, his breath caught in his throat. He couldn't breathe. He was having a panic attack. Steve took a step forward. **

'**Your name is Tony… ok, Tony,' Steve said a tear rolling down his check. Why was he crying? He wasn't the one that didn't know where he was. He stepped forward another foot. **

'**No you stay there, get away from me, I don't know you!' Tony yelled. Steve froze. Tony fell to the floor and sat down. He curled his knees to his chest and closed his eyes tight shut. Steve didn't move, he wanted to hug him, tell Tony everything was going to be ok. He wanted to hold him, kiss him, and make sure he knew he was safe. But Steve was too scared. Bruce took a few steps toward Tony. Tony looked up at them both and tears fell now his face. **

'**No!' Tony shouted and jumped up. He ran passed them both and out of the door. **

'**Tony!' Steve shouted and ran out after him. Steve caught up to him and turn Tony around and pulled him into a hug. Even though Tony tried to pull away from him Steve didn't let him. **

'**Your safe Tony…' Steve said. Bruce came running down the corridor with a needle in his hand. Bruce injected Tony. After a couple of seconds Tony went lip in Steve's arms. Steve carried Tony back to the hospital room and placed him gently on the hospital bed. Steve sat down on the chair, pulling it closer to the bed and took Tony's hand. He stroked Tony hair with his other hand. Bruce placed the IV back in Tony's wrist and put a piece of cotton wool and a bit of seller tape on his wrist. **

'**Is he going to be ok?' Steve asked Bruce. Bruce sighed and looked up at Steve.**

'**In the explosion he had a pretty bad concussion. He will gain his memory back soon, but I can't tell you when that will happen and what parts of his memory he will get back. Some of his memory might never come back, so I would except the worst,' Bruce said. Steve nodded and a tear fell down his check. **

'**I'll leave you two alone, when he wakes you better tell him what happen,' Bruce said and Steve heard the door shut. Steve looked down at Tony's sleeping form. He really did love Tony, he just hoped that Tony would remember him and all the time they have spent together. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tony slowly started to wake up again. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking because of the light. He stretched a little and then felt someone holding his hand. He looked down and saw that the blonde guy, who was asleep in the chair next to him, was holding his hand. He pulled away quickly. The blonde guy woke with a start.

'Tony your awake,' Steve said. Tony frowned at him. 'That's you, remember.' Tony thought for a minute and then remembered. He was called Tony. Tony what? What was his last name. Tony slowly shuffled up the bed and sat up.

'Where am I?' Tony asked. Steve looked at him.

'You are in the SHIELD helicarrier,' Steve said.

'SHEILD?' Tony asked. Steve nodded.

'It's where you kind of work,' Steve said. Tony thought for a minute.

'SHEILD, I've heard that before,' Tony said, but he couldn't remember where from.

'What happened? Why am I here?' Tony asked. Steve sighed.

'I'm going to tell you now,' Steve said and he began the story.

_Iron Man flew through the streets, blasting the aliens. It had been a year since the attack on New York with Loki and now every alien gang out there things they can beat the Avengers. The portal was in the middle of the street and the Avengers were trying to get the aliens back to their plant before the portal closes.  
Natasha was kicking them in and dragging them and shooting at them if they didn't get in. Hawkeye was on top of the building shooting his arrows down at them. The Hulk came running down the street, roaring and throwing the aliens back in trough the portal, not doing it gently. Captain America was trying to get everyone to safety as well as sending the aliens back into the portal._

_Iron Man was having fun, he was flying through the streets blasting at the aliens. He landed next to Steve and helped him out. He then lowed his face plate and kissed Steve on the check before he set back off into the sky. Something hit him in the side and Stark fell from the sky and landed down on the car. He rolled off it and pulled of his helmet. He looked around to see one of the aliens running towards him. Stark lifted his hand and fired at the alien. The alien flew backwards. Stark turned around and was about to put his helmet back on when one of the aliens landed on top of him. Iron Man flew off into the sky and threw the alien into the portal. Stark flew back to pick up his helmet. He landed down and was about to pick up his helmet when a bomb landed next to him. He flew off but before he could get more than two feet in the air the bomb exploded. Stark was pushed through the sky by the blast._

'_TONY!' he heard Steve yell and Tony landed on the floor. He hit his head on the concrete and blacked out. Steve ran towards him and kneeled down next to him. _

'_TONY!' he yelled again. There was blood everywhere. Steve started to cry. He pulled Tony up into his arms. He put his hand on Tony chest, checking for a heartbeat. There was a beat, it was weak, slow. Steve leaned down to see if he was breathing. He wasn't. Steve placed Tony down on the floor and start CPR, being careful because of his head wound. SHIELD Agents were there within minutes of Natasha shouting down the phone at them to get there asses here or she would personally kill them. _

Tony listened to the blonde guy and when he finished talking Tony couldn't believe what he was saying. Tony blinked. He was Iron Man, some guy that had made a suit and could fly. Tony shook his head slightly noticing the pain. He held his head still with his hands.

'So I'm…I'm someone called Iron Man,' Tony said. Steve shook his head.

'You're called Tony Stark, you're a superhero who goes by the name of Iron Man,' Steve said. Tony took in a deep breath.

'Ok, so I'm called…Tony Stark… and I'm in the…Aven…Avengers,' Tony said and Steve nodded. There was a knock at the door and the brown haired man walked in.

'Your awake, how you feeling? Any pain? No sickness or dizziness?' He asked.

'Erm… no… well just a little headache,' he said.

'Good… that's good,' he said. 'What's my name, I told you it yesterday, can you remember?' he asked. Tony looked at him, trying to think about the person's name.

'Erm…' he thought for a minute. He remembered, something beginning with B.

'Br…bru…Bruce…' Tony said slowly. Bruce nodded.

'Do you remember his name,' Bruce said pointing towards the blonde guy. Tony looked over to him.

'Er…' Tony looked at him. He tried to remember. Names were flying around in his head. Clint came to mind but something told him that that wasn't his name. Phil, no. Tony was silence for two minutes.

'Er… no…I-I-I can't remember, sorry,' Tony said looking at the blonde guy. The blonde guy looked upset about it and looked away from Tony.

'That's ok, sometimes some memories take longer time to remember,' Bruce said. Tony sighed and leaned back in the bed and closed his eyes.

'He needs rest,' Tony heard Bruce say before he fell asleep and he remembered no more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Tony woke up again the room was dark, but the blonde guy was still there. He was laid on the sofa, to the left of Tony, fast asleep. Tony slowly got up his head still aching a little. He swung his legs around and his feet touched the cold floor. He was still in the jeans and a black t-shirt. He looked around for his shoes. Great. They were next to the sofa where the blonde guy was asleep. He slowly and quietly walked over to them. He put his shoes on and walked towards the door. He slowly opened it and walked outside. He walked down the corridor and around the corner. Tony looked out the window and it was still dark. He walked further down the corridor and turned another corner.

'Tony…' someone called. Tony didn't turn around straight away.

'Tony,' they said again and Tony turned around remembering he was called Tony. He looked at the person walking towards him. He had dark brown hair and was dressed in black. Tony blinked.

'Hey, what you doing walking around, shouldn't you be in bed?' the guy asked him. Tony didn't respond to him.

'Do you know who I am?' he asked. Tony looked him up and down.

'Bird brain right,' Tony said. The brown haired man laughed.

'Still your old self, it's Clint by the way,' Clint said and Tony nodded slightly. Clint smiled.

'You ok?' he asked.

'Er…yeah, I think,' Tony said looking around him.

'You lost, aren't you,' Clint said.

'No…I'm just-'

'Just what?' Clint asked. Tony frowned at him. Clint laughed.

'Come on, I'll help you back to your room,' Clint said. They walked down the corridor.

'So do you remember me?' Clint asked. Tony frowned a little.

'I kind of do… you good with an bow and arrow right,' Tony said and Clint nodded.

'Yeah I am. Do you remember anything else?' Clint asked.

'Erm…yeah that brown haired guy, the one with the glasses is called… Bruce, right,' Tony said and Clint nodded.

'Anything else?' Clint asked. Tony thought for a minute.

'I know my names Tony, if that helps,' Tony joked.

'Same old you,' Clint said and he opened the door to Tony's room. Tony walked in the blonde guy was still asleep.

'Aww look at him looking after you and everything,' Clint said.

'What?' Tony asked sitting down on the bed, trying to steady himself.

'Do you remember him?' Clint asked. Tony shook his head.

'I don't… I don't know how he is, I can't remember his name, I can't remember anything about him,' Tony said laying back down. He felt really tired all of a sudden. Tony sighed and got made himself comfortable in the bed. Clint stared at him.

'You…You don't remember anything about him,' Clint said.

'Yep,' Tony said. 'It's wired having him in the room when I don't even know him.'

Tony closed his eyes. He felt himself drift back off into unconsciousness. The next time he woke the blonde guy wasn't they any more but a redhead women was. He looked at her.

'How are you?' he asked. She stares at him, an emotionless mask on her face.

'Do you not remember me?' she asked. 'It's starts with N and ends in A,' she said Tony thought for a little while.

'Nat…Natalie… but that doesn't end in A,' Tony said. Natasha smiled a little.

'That will do, it's Natasha,' she said with a little smile.

'How you feeling?' she asked.

'A little tired but I'm fine, what time is it?' he asked looking towards the clock. He couldn't remember how to read the time. Natasha looked up at the clock.

'It' 10:45 in the morning Tony. You have been here for a day now,' Natasha said and Tony nodded. He sat up and stood up.

'Where are my shoes again,' Tony asked himself. Natasha pointed to the ended of the bed.

'Do you really think that you should be walking around, you have suffered a bad head injury,' Natasha said. Tony sighed and sat back down on the bed, feeling a little dizzy from standing up quickly.

'Yeah,' Tony said rubbing his face. Natasha went and sat down on the chair next to the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Hey Bruce,' a male voice called after him. Bruce turned around and saw Steve jogging towards him. Steve stopped in front of him, he looked upset.

'Hello Steve, what's up?' Bruce asked. Steve sighed.

'Well…I…I was just wondering why Tony can remember you and Clint, but you know…he… he can't remember me,' Steve said. Bruce said and pushed his glasses up his nose.

'I know you must be feeling time, some memories will come back quicker than others,' Bruce said trying to calm Steve and stop him worrying. Steve didn't seem any more relaxed.

'It's just you know, he knows me more than any of the Avengers, except for you, no offense. I mean… I have spent a lot of time with him over the past couple of months,' Steve said, Bruce nodded.

'Yes I know that you have spent a lot of time with him.'

'I'm just wondering why, why Tony can't remember _me_,' Steve said, he looked little he was going to cry. Bruce put his hand on Steve's shoulder.

'Steve it's going to be fine ok,' Bruce said.

'How do you know that?' Steve asked. Bruce sighed.

'It's Tony, he loves you and you can tell,' Bruce said. Steve shook his head and looked down at the floor.

'Tony just needs time Steve, we will remember you,' Bruce said, well he was hoping that Tony would remember Steve. If Tony didn't remember Steve then that would be it. Steve would probable be so hurt that… well Brice didn't want to think about what would happen if Tony didn't remember Steve. Tony had to remember him. Tony loved the guy so much. Bruce sighed.

'What if he doesn't remember me, what if he never remembers me?' Steve asked. Bruce shook his head.

'He will remember you, he wouldn't forget you Steve, come on, he loves you,' Bruce said and Steve chuckled a little.

'The Tony before the injure did, the Tony now doesn't even remember me.' Steve said.

'Don't worry Steve, he will remember you, just give his brain time, it was a terrible injury,' Bruce said. Steve nodded.

'Yeah ok…Thanks Bruce,' Steve said and turned around to walk back down the corridor. Bruce sighed and took off his glasses and rubbed his face. This was getting hard. Bruce put his glasses back on and walked down the corridor heading for the hospital room Tony was in.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thud. Steve heard the loud explosion and span around. Thud. He saw Tony fly up into the air. Thud Steve ran over to Tony. Thud. Steve picked Tony up. Thud Steve looked down Tony, blood pouring everywhere. Thud.

The punch bag flew across the room and hit the wall. The SHEILD Agents in the gym slowly made their way out, seeing that the Captain was upset and pissed, they thought better than to be around him. Steve picked up the next punching bag.

Thud. Tony being put into the jet. Thud. Doctors all around Tony. Thud Steve breaking down in tears seeing Tony laying on the hospital bed the doctors still around him. Thud. Bruce taking him out of the room.

'He's going to be ok, Steve,' Bruce's voice echoed in his head. Steve punched the punch bag.

Thud. Steve going into the hospital room. Thud Steve looked down at Tony's face.

'Expect the worst,' Bruce's voice echoed in his head. Thud. Steve sat there waiting for Tony to wake up.

'I-I can't remember, sorry,' Tony's voice echoed around in his head. Over and over again.

'I-I can't remember, sorry,' Tony repeated. Steve punched the punching bag again, really hard. He stopped punching the bag and held onto it. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying the hold back the tears. He breathed in a shaky breathe. He didn't move. Memories flashed in his mind.

_Steve sat there on the street holding Tony. He wasn't breathing. Oh god, he wasn't breathing. Steve started CPR, keeping it up until the SHEILD medics came. _

Steve stood there shaking, holding onto the punching bag for dear life.

_Steve woke up with Tony in his arms. They had just had their first night together. Steve had been nervous about it but Tony made it better for him. They had…done it. Steve looked down at Tony, who had one had over Steve's chest and one hand on his arc reactor, protecting it. Tony had been talking in his sleep. Nothing much, he had said Steve's name a lot. Steve smiled as Tony slowly woke up. _

'_Morning Tony,' Steve said. Tony blinked and looked up at Steve. He smiled._

'_Morning beautiful,' Tony said and stretched, 'You were amazing last night.' Tony smiled when Steve blushed a deep red. _

Steve pushed the punching bag away from him and walked back slowly, staring at the swinging punching bag.

_Tony looked Steve in the eyes. Tony was smiling a little bit. They were in Tony's lab, Steve had come down to drag Tony upstairs to get something to eat. Tony walked towards Steve never breaking eye contact. Tony placed his hand on Steve waist and he went up on his tip toes to reached Steve's lips. Steve blushed deeply. Tony leaned into him and kissed his lips. Steve tensed up for a minute and then relaxed and kissed Tony back. Tony pushed Steve against the wall and kissed him passionately. Steve pulled Tony closer to him, kissing him on the neck and then on the lips again. _

Steve hit the wall and then slid down the wall and curled up in a ball. Steve stared at the opposite wall. He shook his head trying to get the memories out of his head. Steve breathed in deeply. He was still shaking. His phone suddenly went off, he stumbled to pick it up.

'Hello,' he said, his voice shaking.

'Come to the meeting room, there is an alien attack on New York again, the same aliens that come last week,' Agent Hill's voice said down the phone.

'I'll be right there,' Steve said and hung the phone. He breathed in again and slowly pulled himself together. He slowly got up and walked out of the gym and to the meeting room. He tried to get his head clear and ready for battle, he is the leader and he should be ready.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

An hour later there was a knock at the door and the brown haired guy, erm…Bruce, yeah that was it Bruce, came in.

'Hey Tony, how you feeling?' Bruce said. Tony shrugged.

'A little dizzy, but other than I'm fine,' Tony said.

'Can you remember my name?' he asked.

'I couldn't forget you, your my…sciencebro… Bruce,' Tony said with a smile. Bruce nodded and smiled.

'I came to see if you want me to take off the bandages,' Bruce said. Tony nodded. Natasha watched as Bruce took of the bandages. Tony had stiches on the left side of his skull. Tony smiled and looked in the mirror that was on the wall.

'Stiches, I hope it leaves a scar, scars are sexy. Gunna pull a lot of ladies with this,' Tony said and shuffled in on the bed. Bruce looked over to Natasha.

'Tony…' Bruce said and Tony looked at him.

'What's up?'

'Well…it's…' Bruce began. 'Erm…Doesn't matter.'

Bruce and Natasha were called into the meeting room and the guy over the phone said to bring Tony too. Bruce and Natasha walked down the corridor, Tony following them not really knowing where to go. When they walked into the room they were already people there. The blonde guy was stood up at the table, there was a guy with an eye patch, which Tony chuckled at, the nicknames he could come up with. There was the brown haired guy he had talked to yesterday…Cli…Clint. There was a women stood behind the guy with the eye patch and then a big muscly guy with blonde long hair. They walked in and Tony stood up at the table. The eye patch guy looked up at them.

'Stark how you feeling?' the eye patch guy asked. Tony looked out him.

'Fine thanks,' Ton replied. The eye patch guy nodded.

'Well, I'm glad you could make it. As I was about to say, there is an alien attack again on New York, the same aliens that attack New York last week,' he said. 'I want you all to go and stop them…Stark I don't really think you should go with them,' the eye patch guy said.

'What, we need Stark,' Clint said. The eye patch guy shook his head.

'He isn't ready, he doesn't even remember half of you,' the eye patch guy said. Clint turned to Tony.

'Hey Tony, what's my name?' Clint asked.

'Clint…erm… Clint Barton,' Tony said. Clint nodded.

'What's her name,' Clint said pointing to Natasha. Tony looked at her. He knew this.

'Natalie… wait no…Natasha,' Tony said slowly. Natasha smiled a little.

'How's that?' Clint asked.

'Bruce,'

'And him,' Clint said pointing to the big guy with long blonde hair. Tony stared at him. He didn't know.

'Erm…' Tony tried to remember he could remember that he was someone important... a god.

'He's a god, but I can't remember his name,' Tony admitted.

'Thor of Asgard,' he told Tony and Tony nodded.

'Who is that?' Clint asked pointing to the other blonde guy in the room. He didn't look up he just stared at the table. Tony looked at him.

'I can't remember,' Tony said. The blonde guy looked away, he looked like he was crying. Clint nodded.

'That's fine, who is he?' Clint asked pointing to the eye patch guy.

'Fu…Furry, wait no Fury,' Tony said with a smile. Fury looked at Clint.

'Fine Agent Barton, Stark can go with you,' Fury said. The blonde guy looked up.

'OK let's go then,' the blonde guy said and he walked out of the room.

'Come on Stark, your suit is this way,' Clint said pulling Tony out of the room and down the corridor.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'That's my suit,' Tony said pointing towards the red and gold suit stood in the middle of a room, it looked a bit beaten up, but Clint had said that it was the suit he had worn when he had the injury.

'Yeah it is,' Clint said, picking up his bow and arrow. Tony looked at it.

'How do I fly it?' Tony asked.

'Oh Jarvis will help you with that,' Clint said. Jarvis.

'Jarvis?...Oh Jarvis the erm…AI,' Tony said and Clint nodded. Tony walked towards it and it opened up when he got close to it.

'Do I just step in?' Tony asked and Clint nodded again. Tony stepped in and the suit wrapped around him. Everything was black for a second and then the helmet lit up.

'Welcome back sir, it's great to see you again,' an male English voice rang through Tony's eyes making him jump slightly.

'Jarvis?'

'Yes sir,' Jarvis said. Tony smiled and made a fist with his hand and then turned around to see Clint waiting for him.

'Come on Stark,' Clint said walking out of the room. Tony followed him out.

'Jarvis, I may need help about to fly the suit,' Tony said.

'Yes sir, I will help you,' Jarvis replied. It felt wired but somehow familiar. They walked out onto the landing pad. Clint walked over to the jet and everyone was already in there. Tony decided he would fly to New York and get use to his suit again. He fired up into the sky.

'This is so cool,' Tony mumbled.

'I agree sir,' Jarvis said and Tony chuckled. He fly over the ocean.

'Jarvis map please,' Tony said and a map flew up on the screen. Tony looked at it and couldn't even read it.

'Erm…'

'Sir we are flying to New York which is here,' Jarvis said. A red dot flashed up on the map showing where Tony was supposed to fly to. Tony flew to New York and hovered over the tower.

'Jarvis is this my tower?' Tony asked. He could remember it, but he couldn't remember it full.

'Yes sir this is your tower,' Jarvis told him.

'Cool,' Tony said and then looked over New York. The place was still a mess from the other alien attack. There was rubble all over the street and people running down the street, screaming. There was an explosion to the right of the street, making Tony shiver. A jet flew over his hand and landed on the bridge. The…The….Avengers, yeah that was it, came running out of the jet. Tony saw Bruce take a deep breath and then he changed into a big green angry thing and run down the streets. Tony smiled and flew down onto the street. He held his hand up and it fired at the alien. Tony smiled and did it again.

Natasha ran down the street, her guns raised and firing. She help two kids out of an over turned car and got them to safety. Clint fired an arrow at the nearest alien and it exploded killing three aliens.

The guy with the hammer…Thor, raised his hammer and lighting came down from the sky. Thor then shock aliens around him. The blonde guy with the shield… Tony couldn't remember his name, ran down the street with his shield throwing it at the aliens.

Tony flew up into the sky and fired at the aliens. He landed back down on the street and started firing at them. He turned around and about five aliens came towards him. He turned back around and another five came towards him. He was feeling trapped. He fired at two of them and then turned back around there was about eleven of them crowding around him. He didn't know what to do. The came in closer and Tony span around again, aliens surrounded him. He could breath, no he couldn't have another panic attack. He tried to think clearly but it didn't work. He was back into a corner.

'I need help,' he mumbled. He looked at the aliens, drool was dripping from their mouths. Tony breathed in ad out. The aliens coming closer until they were about four feet away from him.

'STEVE!' Tony shouted.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Steve threw his shield at one of the aliens, getting his angry out at them helped him. He caught his shield again and ran down the street to help some civilians to safety. He got them to safety and spun back around and punched one of the aliens.

'I need help,' he heard someone mumble through his comm. The voice was so quiet, he didn't know who it was. He threw his shield again at some of the aliens and caught it again.

'STEVE!' He heard Tony shout. Steve froze. Tony had shouted his name. He remembered him. Steve turned around trying to find where Tony was. He saw a group of aliens and saw Tony in the middle, the aliens surrounding him. Steve ran towards them. He threw his shield at two of them and the fell to the ground. Tony fell out of his suit and fell onto all fours on the ground. Steve ran faster to him and threw his shield again at another two of them. He got close enough and punch the aliens. He threw them away from Tony. He kicked two other them and punched the last one in the face. The aliens all fell to the ground. Steve ran towards Tony and knelt down in front of him. He pulled Tony towards him and Tony lifted his head. Tony had tears rolling down his checks. Steve looked at him.

'You remember me?' Steve asked. Tony looked into Steve's eyes. Steve waited for Tony to say something. Tony just stared at him.

'You don't remember me, do you,' Steve said and leaned away from Tony. Tony pulled him back towards him. Tony stared into his eyes for a couple of seconds and then pulled Steve towards him. He kissed his on the lips, so passionately. Steve kissed him back. They finally pulled away from each other. Tony breathed in, realising in had been holding his breath.

'I remember you,' Tony breathed. Steve smiled. Tony started to laugh and so did Steve. They looked at each other again. Tony smiled so wide and so did Steve.

'Hey a little help you too!' Natasha shouted. They looked up and realised they were kissing in the middle of a battle. Steve helped Tony get back up and Tony stood on shaking legs.

'You sure your gunna be able to fight?' Steve said.

'Yeah, stop worrying St... Steve?'

'Yeah it's Steve,' he told him. Tony smiled and got back into his suit.

It took them another half an hour to kill the rest of the aliens. They flew back up to the helicarrier. Tony went and got his phone that he had left in the hospital room, while everyone else went to go tell Fury what happened. After they had done they headed back to the Tony.

'Hey Tony, were going back to your tower, come on,' Clint said and climbed back into the jet.

When they got into the tower. Tony wasn't shocked at how big it was. He kind of remembered it.

It took Tony a whole three weeks to be able to spell his whole name, with the help of Steve, but somehow he could remember how to build a whole new suit. Tony had been settling back into his life, his memory coming back slowly. But he did still get lost in the tower.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Steve was down in the gym, hitting the punching bag. He was so fix on hitting the punching bag he didn't notice Tony walk in. Steve looked up towards him. Tony walked in through the door and looked around confused. Steve saw his confusion.

'Hey babe, are you ok?' Steve asked unwrapping the tape from around his hands. Tony looked over to Steve suddenly realising that Steve was there.

'Oh…erm… yeah I'm fine,' Tony said still looking confused. Steve smiled at him.

'Your lost aren't you?' Steve said and Tony shook his head.

'No…I'm just…'

'Lost…' Steve said finishing Tony's sentence. Tony looked at him.

'Yeah…' Tony said and looked down looking upset. 'It's….just…that…' Tony sighed.

'Hey, hey, hey….Don't worry Tony, it's fine, your still getting your memory back. It's fine, you've been through a lot lately,' Steve said walking towards Tony.

Tony had been a little sensitive today. Las night at about 2am, Tony woke up screaming in Steve's arms. It took Steve about half an hour to calm Tony back down. Steve rocked Tony to sleep. When they woke up in the morning, Steve didn't asked Tony what had happened and decided to give Tony time knowing that Tony will tell him when Tony is ready to. Tony told him what had happened when they were having breakfast. He had had a nightmare and it was about his getting kidnapped in Afghanistan, and how he had shrapnel in his chest. Tony said it was all Obadiah's fault. Steve didn't know what it say. He just told him that Steve wouldn't let anyone hurt Tony and that Obadiah can't do anything to Tony.

Steve stopped in front of Tony, who still looked upset. Tony looked up at him and walked forward to hug him. Steve brought Tony closer. Tony berried his head into Steve's neck. Steve pulled him closer. Tony kissed Steve's neck and then nibbled it. Steve hummed. Tony moved his hands down Steve's body.

'Tony…' Steve mumbled.

'Huummm,' Tony said.

'Not here Tony,' Steve said. Tony looked at him and then grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the gym. Steve then lend to way back to the lift and they went up to Steve's floor, because it was closer. Tony pulled him into Steve's apartment and pushed Steve onto the sofa.

'I love you,' Tony said looking Steve up and down. Steve chuckled.

'I know, I love you too,' Steve replied.

**Please review, second to last chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Other the next couple of months, Tony started to get back into his normal life. Clint was no help really, he would muck about, trying to making Tony confused, which worked, and then Steve would shout at him for making Tony upset.

Everyone would try to keep the press away from them, Tony wasn't really a big fan of them for moths. They wouldn't leave them alone. They had come how found out about Steve and Tony and that made the press want to get pictures of them more.

The team have been call out on two missions, one Tony didn't go to. He didn't feel up to it. Tony had been having anxiety attacks and nightmares must of the time, he was scared to sleep, but Steve was always there by his side to make him safe. Tony loved Steve and Steve loved Tony. Tony felt so safe in Steve's arms at night, Tony just hoped that nothing would every happen to one off them. Tony was always worried that Steve would realized that he didn't like him and leave Tony. Steve had told him that that would never happen, but Tony still had a feeling that it might. But for now they were happy together and loved each other.

**THE END.**..

**I'm upset that this story is finished. love you all for the support... x**


End file.
